


A Strange Twist of Happenstance

by phoenixjustice



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Shinigami/Human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the anime, sometime after episode 8</p><p>It had just kind of happened…he hadn't thought once about doing anything with Ryuk, or with anyone really, but things just kind of…happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Twist of Happenstance

Apples were his favorite thing to eat, naturally, but they were also his favorite thing to do after they had fucked. Saying 'making love' or even 'having sex' would be too mild a term to what went on between Light (who also happened to be Kira) and the shinigami, Ryuk.

From the neck up Ryuk might have not looked to be the most desirable person, but below the neck was a sight to make anyone look twice (if other people could also see the shinigami) and man, oh man, did he know how to use that cock of his!

It hadn't been something he had been consciously thinking about; he had had more important things on his mind then; the Death Note, continuing to outsmart and outmaneuver L, and lots of other things.

All in all, he wouldn't have said that having sex with a shinigami would be something he would start to consciously think about and want on a visceral level that should have left him feeling disgusted with himself for wanting such a base emotion and not focusing on his main objective and goal.

It had just kind of happened…he hadn't thought once about doing anything with Ryuk, or with anyone really, but things just kind of…happened.

\--------------------Flashback--------

Finishing writing in the Death Note for the night and finished with his studies as well, he replaces the Death Note in his drawer and stacks his books up neatly. He stretches and moves over to his bed. Ryuk was looking at him silently.

Ryuk had been strangely silent that night, only speaking once or twice and that was when Light actually decided to converse with him. He seemed rather distant and wrapped up in his own thoughts; which could contain rather anything, really, being a shinigami and all. It was hard to say what kind of thoughts rolled around in that head.

Now Ryuk was just lying there, propped up on his elbow. At least until Light moves to get into his bed and he sits up and looks at Light.

Light just gives him a questioning look before turning off his light and getting under his blanket. He closes his eyes but though he had been tired moments earlier, sleep eludes him and he feels Ryuk's eyes on him.

He opens his eyes and turns to look at Ryuk. A gleam could be seen from the shinigami's eyes before he moves to lean over Light, causing Light to twitch a little and a shift of his hips has his hips moving against Ryuk's making his cock throb, becoming half-hard just from that contact alone.

He freezes as he feels his arousal swell and wondered just what on Earth was causing this reaction from him, just from being near the shinigami's presence which, admittedly (from the neck up), wasn't the sexiest on Earth.

Ryuk was continuing his bout of silence as he leans up long enough to pull the blanket off of Light, to be bunched up at the end of the bed and a little off of it. Light found himself unable to move, or at least unable to stop Ryuk as his hands move onto his pajama bottoms and pulling them down with an eagerness easily seen in his eyes.

Light, also known as Kira, moved his hands of his own volition to Ryuk's pants, wondering just what he would feel, or see. Part of his mind was wondering just why he was wondering, and why he was doing this, seemingly out of the blue (the same as Ryuk).

Ryuk felt hard, and large, against the confinement of black leather. Just as the shinagami moves his pants down to his feet, he opens up Ryuk's pants and stares at the quite large arousal staring him in the face (or he was staring at it in the…face, but that was neither here nor there).

He feels a sudden hunger deep inside and rewards it by taking the large arousal into his mouth. He feels Ryuk shudder and feels satisfaction at hearing the shinagami groan at the contact. One of Ryuk's hands moves to grasp Light's arousal and moves on it, up and down, up and down, with a rhythm that had Light pushing his hips up into it and groaning against Ryuk's large cock.

Suddenly Ryuk pulls back away from him, his hand moving from Light's now throbbing cock, aching for the release which had been instilled into him by a shinigami's sudden touch, pre-come drips from Ryuk's cock and Light finds himself licking some off of his face, looking up as he sees Ryuk groan from that, apparently finding the situation quite arousing, and why shouldn't he? Even if it was a strange thing and out of the blue, it was still…fucking hot.

Ryuk pushes Light into a favorable position, gathering up some of his pre-come and some of Light's own pre-come which was glistening from his tip to put over his long fingers.

Light feels a pressure as Ryuk pushes two long fingers inside, the intrusion feeling alien to him, a slight burning sensation quickly dissipates as Ryuk stretches him out quickly, not taking any time to do so and Light found that he rather liked that.

As quick as the fingers were inside, they were out, and something much larger replaced them. Light lets out a hissing breath as Ryuk pushes his large cock inside of him. He pushes his legs back and takes deep even breaths to relax himself; it would help to relax his muscles down there as well. Even if he had never done this with another man, especially a shinigami!, he knew what the situation called for.

He was a genius after all.

Ryuk's hands move to his hips and hold onto him brutally hard as he slams into Light, making Light moan, his moans mixing with the shinagami's groans as they set a pattern of thrusts which left Light feeling breathless and hungry for more.

His own cock throbbed harder than ever and he arches up as Ryuk grabs onto it once more and moves his hand over it, up and down, over and over again.

Light's hands move from their stationary position on the bed and pull onto Ryuk's arms, hard, and pull the shinigami down. He moves his mouth over the shinagami's, feeling Ryuk's surprise but he still kisses him back.

He rocks on Ryuk's cock, feeling it hit that focal point of pleasure over and over. He feels Ryuk shudder and hears him moan against his mouth as the shinigami spurts inside him, groaning out his pleasure, leaving Light to follow him in a climax that leaves him breathless and exhausted, his come shooting onto their stomachs in a large white burst as he moans his pleasure.

They then lie down on the bed, not a word is spoken, but for the first time that Light can remember…he feels at peace within himself.

\-------------------End Flashback------------------------

He turns to Ryuk now, who was looking at him with a satiated look in his eyes, finishing up his apple, core and all, and pulls Light down to him, kissing him deeply (no longer afraid of that simple intimacy).

When they pull back from one another, Ryuk strokes the side of Light's face and Light moves himself closer to Ryuk as they lay together.

It had been awhile now, but he had never asked Ryuk the question before now…It hadn't bothered him as much, at first, but now he felt like he wanted an answer.

"…Why did you touch me on that day?"

He felt Ryuk stiffen with surprise. They didn't talk about their…endeavors…together during the day, or even at light, not until Light would finish with the Death Note or his studies and get into bed. That time and afterward, until morning, was the only time that they were a pair of lovers. But he felt like that time was not enough and their…situation…warranted more time.

"Why does that matter now?" Ryuk countered.

Light felt as something important was being held back from him, and wondered if it was a matter of feelings. The stronger kinds…like love. Lust was a primitive emotion; anyone could feel it and about pretty much everyone or everything, it was a reaction kicked in by your brain. But love on the other hand…love…he felt like that he knew quite well what that emotion was, the differences it held between lust and other emotions.

He knew it quite well, intimately, because he knew _Ryuk_ intimately. And he knew now, after these weeks past, that he loved him. It was a strange to realize that, but he knew it to be absolutely true.

"If you're worried about my not loving you, you shouldn't," said Light matter-of-factly. "Because I think that I love you as much as you love me."

Ryuk smiles, his most devilish one and Light finds himself giving his most devilish grin back.

"I do love you." Ryuk laughed. "Perhaps I'll spend eternity with you in the void between Heaven and Hell. Make it less dull."

"…Perhaps you should elaborate on how one would go about making total void less dull?" Light said.

"I know a few things…" Ryuk said wickedly.

He kisses Light hard and as Ryuk moves inside of him; he knew that was only the beginning.

(Now he just had to figure out how to outsmart L…why did L seem so familiar? And rather sexy at that…)

They turn to each others embraces and forget about the rest of the world (or worlds, counting the shinigami world) in that moment and just focused on each other.

\----------------------------

 


End file.
